Give Me A Chance
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: She was the girl next door he only viewed as a little sister. Now she wants him to see her for the woman she is. When others start to notice her will he see her that way too? JohnOC RandyOC DaveOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Note:** I wanna thank my friend Dani. She helped me with many of the ideas for this story.

**Chapter 1**

Katrina Mitchell sighed as she sat in the guest room at her friend John Cena's house. The two had been friends since she was in kindergarten and him in second grade. John had seen some boys picking on her and he handled them. Ever since then the two were close. She had been in love with him pretty much since then as well. While John first found out about her feelings, he had gently let her down. He let her know that she was one of his best friends and like a little sister to him. While she had to watch him with numerous women, he never flaunted them around her.

'What is wrong with me?' Katrina thought as she started to walk downstairs upon hearing voices.

When she arrived downstairs she overheard John talking with his friend Randy Orton in the kitchen. The two worked at the gentlemen's club, Evolution, downtown. Randy was the head bartender while John was the head bouncer. She heard them talking about some new thing at the club and listened in.

"Aren't there enough strippers already? Why is Dave doin this amateur night?" Randy asked John.

"Because Dave is tryin to find someone that is good enough to be a main event girl at the end. You know he wants more time alone with Katie. They pretty much live at the club you know that."

Randy nodded at John's answer.

"Well at least it will bring in fresh meat." Randy said smirking.

"You need help man." John said shaking his head at his younger friend.

Before Randy could reply he saw Katrina come into the room. He knew how she felt about John, and he never understood why John wouldn't give her a chance. He thought Katrina was hot. She had this chocolate colored hair that flowed down to the curve of her ass.

'What a nice ass it is too.' Randy though glancing at it as she walked past him.

He again began to glance her over. She had these eyes that made you want to look at them constantly because of how they changed colors. Not so much different colors, just different shades of blue. Katrina had these full lips that made you want to see how well they worked. The only thing that puzzled Randy was if her large breasts were real or not. One could never tell on a woman who was as in shape as Katrina. He couldn't help but think she would make the perfect stripper with her body. She had the tits and ass for it that's for sure. Plus she had the kind of legs he would love to see what her legs looked like wrapped around the pole on the stage.

'Hell I just wanna see those legs wrapped around me or resting on my shoulders.' Randy thought.

Soon Randy felt a slap on the back of his neck. He looked at John and noticed him glaring at him. He looked at the refrigerator and noticed the look in Katrina's eyes. He knew he had been caught staring. He just smiled at Katrina and then looked at John and smirked.

"I can't help it man. Trina is smoking hot! She looks better than just about all the girls at work. Hell she could work there."

Katrina couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Thanks Randy." She said before she left the room.

John looked at Randy angrily. "What the fuck man? Katrina will never work there!"

"Why not?"

"I won't let her. She would never strip anyways. Besides Kat is like the girl next door. She couldn't pull off being a stripper."

"John she is a grown ass woman and a beautiful one at that. Just because you don't look at her like that doesn't mean others don't. Hell I'd hit that shit."

"Randy you'd fuck any woman."

"Damn right." Randy said with a smirk.

Meanwhile Katrina had an idea forming in her head. She headed upstairs into the guest room and grabbed her overnight bag and walked back downstairs.

"I'm gonna head home now. I've got some shit to do today before my date tonight."

John looked at Katrina shocked. "Date?"

"Yes John a date. You do remember what those are right? I mean you haven't been on one in years."

"I go out with girls."

"John goin to their place to fuck isn't a date. That's just a fuck."

Randy couldn't help but laugh at what Katrina said. Even with John glaring at him, he still laughed. John looked back at Katrina.

"What date? Why don't I know about this date? Who is he?" John rudely asked.

"First off John you are not my daddy. I don't need your permission to go out on a date. I damn sure don't need to let you know. Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can talk to me how you want." Katrina said as she glared at John and then walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Note:** I wanna thank my friend Dani. She helped me with many of the ideas for this story.

**Chapter 2**

Katrina climbed out of her dark blue Cadillac Escalade that John bought her last year for her birthday. She walked into her apartment and slammed the door shut. She hated when John went all big brother on her. She was fed up with him treating her like his little sister. She wasn't his little sister. She was a grown woman and definitely not one related to him.

'Ugh he makes me so fuckin angry.' Katrina thought as she walked into her bedroom.

With the idea forming in her head, Katrina was all of a sudden glad John didn't know where her apartment was. She was bound and determined to make him see her as a woman. She immediately grabbed her keys and headed to her store. For the past three years Katrina owned her own clothing store called Grace. It was named after her middle name. She sold both men's and women's clothing for all sizes. The store used to be an old warehouse but she turned it into a store after fixing the building's structure. It had four floors. The first floor was men's clothing. The second floor was women's clothing. The third floor was a special floor. Katrina also designed her own clothing for special clients. She designed all the suits that John's boss, Dave Batista, wore as well as the ones Dave's business manager, Ric Flair, wore. The top floor was an apartment that Katrina used often. This was the one that everyone but Kaitlin and Dave knew of.

'I know exactly what I need.' Katrina thought as she headed into her store.

Today the store was closed off for Dave and his girlfriend Kaitlin Reynolds. Kaitlin was the personal shopper for her along with the other strippers and waitresses at Evolution. Kaitlin was the main event stripper at Evolution. She was the last to go on every night except for Sunday when they were closed. One day every week the couple came in to shop. Dave always paid good money to rent out the store for an hour or two. Sometimes they would bring in the girls and sometimes it was just them.

"Hey guys. I am so glad yall are still here." Katrina told them causing them to smile at her.

Katrina then looked at Miranda who was her employee working that day.

"Miranda you can go on home. I'll finish with them today." Katrina said politely.

"Thanks Katrina." Miranda said before disappearing.

Dave and Kaitlin looked at Katrina confused yet intrigued after the young sales girl left. Katrina appeared a little hesitant to the couple. Kaitlin stood up and walked over to her friend.

"Trina what is it?"

"Ok I heard Randy and John talking about yall holdin auditions for the amateur night yall are havin tomorrow night."

Dave looked at the younger woman. He had pretty much just figured out what she wanted. He looked at his girlfriend and was sure she had as well. He had to admit he would gladly give Katrina an audition. When he first met Katrina through Kaitlin he, like Randy, always wondered why John wouldn't date this woman. He, like Randy, thought Katrina was beautiful. He knew, if he was right with what he thought Katrina wanted, that he would be a rich man.

"Yeah but we finished auditions before we came here." Kaitlin told her friend.

When the couple saw the sadness on their younger friend's face they knew they were right. Kaitlin leaned in to whisper into Dave's ear.

"She could always audition now for us." Kaitlin said.

Dave nodded then leaned close to her ear. "Good thing we paid to have that stripper pole put in here."

Kaitlin nodded as she looked at the mentioned pole. When Kaitlin first saw some of Katrina's designs at the coffee shop they met at, the two became fast friends. Dave hired Katrina to make all costumes for his dancers as well as the waitresses. He also hired her to make his and Ric's suits. Soon she would be making suits for his three bouncers and three bartenders. Those guys always wore suits on nights that had special clients coming into the club. Once Katrina was finished with the first outfits she made for the girls, Dave had a pole installed to make sure the outfits would work while the girls slid down it. Katrina didn't argue since he paid for it and because he always paid her well. He also brought in alot of business for her.

"Well Katrina why don't you audition for us now?" Dave said smiling.

Katrina looked at him surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Work in the pole too." Dave said.

Kaitlin couldn't help but smile. She had given Katrina lessons for a few weeks now after Katrina first told her about her feelings for John. She realized Katrina really didn't need lessons. She seemed to have a natural ability to move her body well. She knew Dave was in for one hell of a surprise.

"Ok. Thanks for this chance." Katrina said before turning on some music.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Note:** I wanna thank my friend Dani. She helped me with many of the ideas for this story.

**Chapter 3**

Katrina was glad she was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and one of John's button up shirts. She slowly moved her body to the music. Every now and then she would move her hands along her body. She took a spin around the pole, forgetting Dave and Kaitlin were watching. She unbuttoned John's shirt and took it off slowly and sensuously. She was wearing a hunter green satin and lace bra that barely covered the tops of her breasts. She continued to move to the music. Once her pants were off, they revealed the boyshorts that matched her bra. Kaitlin lightly hit Dave when she noticed him staring at Katrina's half covered ass.

'Sorry.' Dave mouthed to his girlfriend who just smiled and nodded.

The two turned back to watch Katrina just as she climbed up the pole, wrapped her legs around the top, hung upside down, and then slowly slid down. Dave just sat shocked.

"Did she just do that?" Dave whispered.

"Fuck yeah she did. I tried to give her lessons when I found out she had feelings for our head bouncer. She had told me she felt she couldn't compare to the other women he's been with. I quickly realized she was a natural. Hell I think she might be better than me." Kaitlin whispered back.

"Never baby." Dave whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

This time when they looked back at Katrina she had just taken off her bra and tossed it a few feet from where she stood.

"Doesn't seem to have a problem with the stripping or moving." Kaitlin told her boyfriend.

"Nope. At least she won't need implants or anything." Dave said.

"Hell no and those are real. I think her cup size is a double d."

Dave looked at his girlfriend shocked. Katrina nodded and the two looked back at her.

When Dave first suggested the amateur night to her, Kaitlin felt they had more than enough strippers. When he explained his reasoning though, she fully agreed to it. She wanted more time alone with him as well. The two were always at the club busy and she danced every night at the end. She definitely agreed with him that none of the other girls were main even worthy yet. Sure they were good but not that good.

"So how was that?" Katrina said as she slipped on a satin robe she kept for designing and working on her own clothes.

Dave and Kaitlin smiled at her while nodding.

"We have decided you will go on last tomorrow night. There are five other girls that will dance before you."

Katrina nodded bout couldn't help but feel nervous she wouldn't be as good as the others. Dave noticed the look on his younger friend's face and softly asked Kaitlin to give them a minute alone. Kaitlin excused herself to the restroom. Dave motioned Katrina to sit next to him.

"Did you hear why I was holding this amateur night?" Dave asked her.

"Yeah. You want more time with Kaitlin. I understand that."

"I am looking for someone who is just as good as Katie. I want someone who the men would love to watch. I need someone who the men will enjoy so much they'll be asking for you constantly. Now we watched thirty girls audition to say. The five that will go on before you were the best we saw. That's not a compliment either really. You have been the best that Katie and I have seen all day. Katie even thinks you are better than her. We would like to offer you the main event position right now."

"I would love to take the job…" Katrina began.

"But?"

"John will recognize me. I don't want him to know its me." Katrina said a little frantic with worry.

"So you'll wear a mask. I know you have an outfit that you can make a mask for." Kaitlin said re-joining them.

"So see you tomorrow night?" Katrina asked smiling.

The couple nodded and soon left. Katrina meanwhile couldn't help but start to dance around in joy. She collapsed on the couch the couple had previously sat on and squealed. Later that night, Katrina had completed her outfit including her mask. The mask would cover the top of her face and end right above her mouth. Her outfit was a silk dress that ended mid thigh. It was a beautiful dark teal color. She decided she would add colored extensions into her hair so no one would recognize it. She also decided to use the green contacts she had instead of her usual clear ones.

'Look out John. Here I come.' Katrina thought looking in the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Chapter 4**

John sat in his house the next day feeling badly about the fight he had with Katrina. Maybe Randy was right when he said John treated her too much like a little sister. He couldn't help it though. That's how he always was with her. He felt he had to stand up for her and protect her. Katrina was too nice to people.

'I wish I could talk to her now and apologize.' John thought sadly.

He reached for the cordless phone sitting on the coffee table and hit the memory button to dial her house phone. There was no answer and soon he heard her answering machine.

"Hey this is Katrina. I'm not home right now. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message. Thanks. Have a good day today."

John sighed as he began to leave a message.

"Hey Kat it's John. Guess you're not home so I'll try your cell."

After ending the call he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He hit the speed dial for Katrina's cell phone. When her voicemail came on he sighed once again.

"Hey guys. Sorry I missed your call. You know what to do at the beep."

"Hey Kat. It's John. I've been tryin to get a hold of you all day. I really need to talk to you. I wanna apologize for what happened yesterday. Please call me back."

John slid his cell phone shut. He realized he needed to get ready for work. When he walked into the club that night he stopped to talk to Randy. He walked over to the end of the bar and sat on a stool. Randy looked up from the cooler he was reaching into.

"Hey man what's up?" Randy asked.

"Have you talked to Katrina today? I've tried callin her house and her cell phone a couple of times." John said.

Randy could tell he was very concerned about Katrina. Before he could say anything he noticed a few women walking into the club. He looked at one woman that his gaze rested on. There was something about the girl that screamed he knew her. Randy knew that wasn't possible though because he didn't know any women really that would be in here to strip besides the ones working here already.

"Dude look…it's the fresh meat."

John looked over to where Randy gestured. He too felt there was a woman he thought he knew. The girls he knew wouldn't be dumb enough to be a stripper much less be one at the club he worked at. They all knew how he would flip out.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to Evolution. My name is John Cena. I'm the head of security here. This is Randy Orton. He's the head bartender here. Please follow me and I'll show you to the dressing room."

John walked to the back of the club with the women following him. He could hear several of the women talking about how it must be a requirement to be a fine ass man to be able to work here. He just smirked and soon stopped in front of a door.

"This is the dressing room you girls will be using tonight. Dave and Kaitlin will be in here shortly to speak to all of you." John said before walking back out to the front of the club.

The girls all started to get dressed and ready. Katrina couldn't help but feel her anger boiling at hearing the others talk. They kept talking about how hot Randy was, how they wanted to have sex with John, and how they wanted to fuck Dave. One of the girls trying out, walked over and sat next to her.

"Please tell me you aren't as shallow as they are."

Katrina looked at her and smiled. "I like you. No I'm not like them at all. My name is Ann."

"Hello Ann. My name is Mackenzie."

The two women shook hands before finishing to get ready. When Mackenzie saw the young woman finally remove her hat and sunglasses she noticed her put a mask on. The mask covered the top part of her face. As quickly as she had done it, Mackenzie had never even see the other woman's face at all.

"Goin for mysterious?" Mackenzie asked her new friend.

Katrina looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. If you saw me away from here you would event recognize me. I have colored extensions in my hair, colored contacts in, and the mask."

"Cool. I really like your costume. Where did you get it?"

"I made it." Katrina told her.

"Awesome. If I make it do you think you could make me a new costume?"

Katrina nodded. Soon two voices were heard.

"Good evening ladies. It's nice to see you again. Again my name is David Batista. This is my fiancée Kaitlin Reynolds."

Katrina looked at Kaitlin who winked at her.

"We have a few things to talk to you about before the night begins. As you know not all of you will make it tonight. I will be basing my choice on how well you perform and what the crowd thinks of you. After you dance, there is a table upstairs waiting for you all to sit. After the last girl is over Kaitlin and I will join you and let you know our decision. Good luck ladies."

Soon it was time for Katrina to dance. The dressing room was empty except for her. She had watched all the other girls dance. The only one she felt would have a shot was Mackenzie. She wondered if maybe she could talk to Dave and Kaitlin about working with her.

"It's show time honey. You ready?"

Katrina looked at Kaitlin and nodded slowly. Before Kaitlin left the dressing room, Katrina called out to her.

"Don't think for one second I am letting you off the hook for what Dave said earlier."

Kaitlin just smiled at her friend and headed to where Dave was waiting for her at a table.

"She ready?" Dave asked placing a kiss upon her neck.

"She is way past ready. Good idea asking John to sit in on this." Kaitlin whispered before placing a kiss on his ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our last performer for our Amateur Night. Coming to the stage…Delicious…" The club's DJ, Rey Mysterio, announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Note:** I wanna thank my friend Dani. She helped me with many of the ideas for this story.

**Chapter 5**

All eyes turned to the stage to watch the last dancer. A sultry, seductive beat filled with a little bass began to play. When you looked at the stage the curtains were still shut. A light came on and you could see a shadow figure moving her body sensuously. Soon a sun kissed hand came out of the curtains and slowly ran down one of them. In doing this it caused the curtains to slowly separate.

John looked at the stage from where he stood. He was standing behind the VIP table Dave and Kaitlin sat at. He had his arms crossed as he watched the woman move. As he gave her the once over he felt that familiar burn moving through his body. Her chocolate colored hair complete with honey and auburn highlights was long and flowed down in loose waves stopping a little past her butt. She wore a dark teal silk dress that ended at mid thigh. The straps looked to be thin ribbons of the same color. John couldn't help but admire her legs. They weren't too long or too short. All he could think about was feeling them wrapped around his waist. On her feet she wore a pair of heels like all the other dancers wore in the same color as the dress. He sighed as he remembered Katrina calling them hooker heels. The shoes had ribbons that tied up her calf stopping at her knee.

"Will she always wear that mask?" John asked Dave, leaning down so he could hear him.

"Yeah. We thought we would go with a mysterious angle with her."

"You already hired her didn't you?" John asked his friend.

"After watching her audition you bet your ass I did." Dave replied.

"She is about to fully start now would yall shut the fuck up?" Kaitlin asked.

John and Dave nodded as the song fully started and the woman on the stage began. The song was titled "Lick" by Joi. When Katrina had heard the song while watching Vin Diesel's movie XXX she knew she had to use it.

John watched as every time she said 'lick' she would lick her lips and run her hands down the front of her body.

John watched as she untied the strings resting on her shoulders. The dress fell down her body revealing a lace bra and g-string set. She then got on her hands and knees and walked over to the area of the stage that sat in front of Dave and Kaitlin's table. She had seen John's eyes set on her and a smirk appeared on her face. She stopped in front of them. She stuck her right leg in the straight up in the air and rubbed her hands down her leg starting at her the top of her foot down to mid thigh. She noticed Dave and Katrina appeared a little impressed with her flexibility.

At the part of the song where it said because this pussycat's ready to play, Katrina then got on her hands and knees and crawled to the front of the stage. She looked into John's eyes the whole time. John couldn't tear his gaze away if he tried. He hadn't felt this sexually attracted to a woman in a long time.

Katrina slowly and sensuously walked over to one of the poles on stage. She began to roll her body against it. She placed a leg on each side of it and seductively moved up and down it. She had every man in the audience wishing they were that pole. She then twirled around it once before stepping a few feet away from it. John held his breath and then gasped as she removed her bra. He caught himself paying close attention and wondered if the beautifully rounded large breasts were real or fake.

Katrina moved across the stage slowly. She moved her body so fluidly. She wanted to laugh as she noticed a couple of guys in the audience had to keep readjusting themselves and when some couples had left in a hurry. She didn't just stay in one place on the stage. She wanted everyone to feel special and be able to see the show. She then walked back over to the pole and placed her back against it. This time she was using the pole right in front of Dave and Kaitlin's table. She leaned back against it and again looked right into John's eyes.

John inwardly moaned as she squatted with her hands resting on her knees. When she came back up she looked him directly in the eyes and moved her hands up her inner thighs.

To finish off her dance, Katrina did the move that had highly impressed Dave and Kaitlin at her audition. She climbed up the pole to the top and wrapped her legs around it. Then she hung upside down and slid down without using her hands. Katrina then flipped over with her legs opened in a split, slid the rest of the way down, and looked out into the crowd and smiled. She slowly stood up and then headed through the curtains. When Katrina stepped backstage she noticed who was standing there holding a robe for her.

"Didn't expect to see you back here." She said disguising her voice.

"I didn't expect any of you to do all of that…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Note:** I wanna thank my friends Dani and Amanda. They helped me with many of the ideas for this story.

**Chapter 6**

Katrina smiled as she looked at one of the bartenders. As Katrina she knew him already. As Delicious she hadn't met anyone else who worked here except Dave, Randy, John, and Kaitlin. She couldn't help but wonder why one of the bartenders was backstage.

"My name is Jeffrey Hardy. You can call me Jeff." He replied to her sticking out his hand which held her robe.

Katrina smiled at him once again taking the robe. After wrapping it around her body and tying the inner and outside ties, she looked back at Jeff.

"My name is Delicious…but you can call me Ann." She said as she shook his hand.

"I just wanted to let you know I think you dance beautifully. You are an artist."

Katrina looked at Jeff with a little speculation.

"I'm not sayin it so I can get into your pants or anything." Jeff said.

Katrina noticed the slight redness in his cheeks and smiled.

"Thanks. How am I an artist though?" She asked.

"The way you move your body so fluidly and gracefully. It's beautiful. I'd like to photograph you dancing if you don't mind."

Katrina instantly wanted to say yes. She had seen Jeff's pictures he had previously taken throughout his life. He was a wonderful photographer as well as painter.

"I don't mind at all. I'm guessing you want to photograph my routine. Do you have a place you want to use or would you take them here?"

"I have a place we can use. How soon is ok for you?" Jeff asked a little excited.

"I have tomorrow free but that's the only day this week." Katrina replied.

"Perfect. Tomorrow is my off day for the week. Here's my number. Give me a call as soon as you are ready. I'll come pick you up."

Katrina took the card smiling at Jeff. She let him know she would call him when she awoke. She then headed back to the dressing room which was still empty. She slipped off her robe and G-string and changed back into her clothes she came in. When she was slipping her flip flops back on, Dave came into the room.

"Girl that was wonderful. You were amazing!" He said picking up his younger friend in a hug.

"Thanks big man." She replied hugging him back.

"Ready to join the others?" He asked extending his arm to her.

"Actually I would like to talk to you about two things first."

Dave noticed the serious expression on her face and sat down on the couch in the dressing room.

"Shoot." He said to her.

"What did you think of Mackenzie? Her stage name was Honey."

"She was good. She wasn't great though."

"What if me and or Katie worked with her? I think she'd be great. Think about it. You were wanting another girl you could hire to spend more time with Katie. Look at how exhausted she is dancing twice every night. This way we train Mackenzie and you have two new girls. If you only had me I would end up just as worn out as Katie. Then to give me time off she would have to come in. Which means less free time for yall."

Dave sat there thinking about what she said.

"You have a very good point. I think with some help she would be great. I was actually planning on telling her that. Now I get to hire her instead of letting her know I can't." Dave finally said.

Katrina couldn't help but feel a little giddy. She knew the other girls that worked in the club as Katrina. They never really liked her. Most of them hated her because they all hated how close Katrina and John were. Now she would at least have someone at work that she liked since Katie wouldn't be around much anymore.

"Ok ladies…" Dave said as he finally made it to the table a few minutes after Katrina.

"Kaitlin and I would like to thank you all for not only auditioning but performing tonight. You all were good. I am afraid we can only hire two of you. If any of you are still interested in dancing please provide your contact info to Kaitlin. We have friends who own clubs. Plus you never know when we will be hiring again. I do suggest to the ones I don't hire tonight…don't be afraid to take a few lessons or something. Regular dance lessons help with this kind of dancing." Dave replied before looking at his fiancée.

"I know it doesn't sound like it would but he's right. I've taken all kinds of dance lessons as well as the other women that work here. That would probably be why we're the top club of our kind. I teach quite a few classes for this specific kind of dancing here at the club twice a week. If you would like to enroll please stop by tomorrow." Kaitlin told the girls.

Soon Dave began to let the girls know which were hired.

"We would like to offer you two a job." He said looking at Katrina and Mackenzie.

The others just huffed and left the club in anger and jealousy.

"Me?" Mackenzie asked surprised.

"Yes you. You will have to enroll tomorrow in Kaitlin's class, but yes we want to hire you. We would also like you to work with Delicious here. We will start you off slowly. Then as your dancing progresses so will you. We plan to have you as our second main dancer as soon as we can."

Mackenzie sat shocked. She didn't expect this at all. Meanwhile Katrina sat there with a smile on her face. She was very happy for her and her new friends. She felt someone staring at her and looked up and over Dave's shoulder. Standing there with his arms crossed across his chest was John. Katrina felt he looked not only intimidating but sexy as hell. When her eyes met his she felt an instant warmth flow through her body. His face as well as his stance might have been all work, but his eyes let you know his thoughts were nothing but pleasurable and filled with lust.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Note:** I wanna thank my friends Dani and Amanda. They helped me with many of the ideas for this story.

**Chapter 7**

That night when Katrina left the club she headed to her new apartment. She knew if she had Jeff pick her up at the one above the store, he'd know. Jeff had told her when she called him that she could wear whatever she wanted. He had also asked her if it would be ok if he used her photos in his exhibit he would be showing soon. When he said that she knew exactly what she wanted to wear.

"Can I ask something without you getting mad?" Jeff asked her as the two finished and sat down an hour after she got there.

Katrina had changed into a chocolate brown velour jogging suit with a white tank top after she danced for Jeff. She knew the photos would look amazing. She sat down on one of the large couches with Jeff and looked at him.

"Go ahead."

"If it's too personal just tell me its none of my business ok?" He told her.

Katrina laughed a little before saying, "Jeff go ahead."

"I noticed a small scar around your belly button. I've seen a scar very similar to that one before. My friend Katrina has one exactly like it. They tested her for endometriosis."

"How do you know that? I mean most girls don't tell their guy friends stuff like that?" Katrina asked.

"I met her a few years ago through John. You know the head of security at Evolution. Well John had been out of town for a few weeks with Randy and Dave. They went on this big trip to scout other clubs. I was hanging out with Katrina one day and I had to take her to the emergency room. She had been having really bad cramps. They were so bad she couldn't move."

"Well at least you were there to take her." Katrina said.

"Yeah. Well they did a few tests on her to find out what it was. Thankfully it wasn't that time of the month so they could do the tests. That was one of them. She asked me to be with her until they took her and when she woke up. I never left her side through any of the testing they did…except for that one since they cut her open a little."

"Is she ok?"

"She didn't have endometriosis after all. I can still remember her joking with the me that the doctors cut her open for nothing." John said laughing.

Katrina smiled a little at the memory. Jeff had been by her side through all of that. He had also kept it all a secret for her from everyone else. She knew then she needed to let Jeff know what was going on.

"Jeff there is something I need to tell you." Katrina said looking at her hands.

"I know Katrina." Jeff said waiting for her to look at him.

Katrina's head shot up so quickly he was afraid she might have broken her neck.

"You know?! How do you know?"

"Wasn't hard to put two and two together…especially after seeing so much of you when I took care of you. I also saw your outfit. Remember when I came into your shop yesterday morning to pick up my suit? Well let's just say I came into the design area a little earlier than what you thought. Plus Ann is your middle name."

"You didn't say anything…"

"I figured you had a good reason Kitty Kat. I also figured it probably had something to do with John." Jeff said looking at her.

"It does…" She replied back before explaining everything.

"Just be careful ok? You know how he feels about being lied to." Jeff told her concerned.

"I'm not lying to him about anything." Katrina said a little defensively.

"You aren't telling him the truth though either Katrina." He replied to her with a stern look.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Jeff just gave her a hug before they left. Katrina let herself into her shop and immediately went up to the design area. She saw Kaitlin sitting there with Mackenzie. Thankfully she had taken the mask off after talking to Jeff. It was also a good thing all her clothes were covered by a garment bag.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you?"

Katrina heard a throat clear and turned to see Dave with Randy, and Ric.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen." Katrina smiled after correcting herself.

"Katrina this is one of our newest strippers Mackenzie Cooper. Mackenzie this is our good friend who is also our designer and seamstress, Katrina Mitchell." Kaitlin replied.

Katrina and Mackenzie shook hands before Katrina turned to look back at Dave.

"I'm guessin she needs a new outfit. What else do you need big man?"

"The guys need a suit. We have some important people coming in next week for a party. They've rented out the whole club. The guys all need to look their best. Katie can use the one you are finishing up for her. We need Mackenzie to have a new outfit." Dave replied also giving her a look that said she would need one too.

Katrina nodded and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a notepad, pencil, and her measuring tape. She walked over to the table she normally used for cutting patterns and pinning material and placed everything down on it. She motioned for Mackenzie to come forward and soon had her all measured up.

"Ok boys you know the drill…?" Katrina told them laughing.

Soon she had everyone present measured and had written down all the ideas that they had each given her.

"Sorry I'm late…"

Katrina looked up and felt her knees weaken. Then she remembered she was mad at him.

"What are you doin here John?"

"I need a suit as well." He said looking at her.

"We do too Kitty Kat." A new voice replied.

Katrina looked towards the doorway and smiled when she saw Jeff with his brother Matt who was also a bartender.

"JEFF!"

She didn't know what made her do it but she ran over and jumped into his now open arms. Meanwhile John had one thought on his mind seeing this.

'What the fuck?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Note:** I wanna thank my friends Dani and Amanda. They helped me with many of the ideas for this story.

**Chapter 8**

Jeff smiled at Katrina as he pulled back from the hug. When he did he noticed the look in John's eyes. He leaned forward towards Katrina to whisper in her ear.

"Don't look now but seems your crush is jealous."

Katrina took a moment to look in the mirror behind Jeff and noticed the angry and confused look in John's eyes. She looked at Jeff and winked before turning around to face everyone else. She looked at Jeff, John, and Matt and gestured to the small stage she did her measuring and fittings on.

"Yall know the drill too. Who wants to be measured first?" Katrina asked with a smirk on her face.

Katrina couldn't help but laugh as Jeff pushed Matt forward. After measuring Matt and then Jeff, Katrina stayed knelt down to measure John. Katrina shook her head as he took his sweet time to get up to the small stage.

"John…" She said sweetly as she stood up.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hurry your ass up! I've got a shit load of better things to do today than wait on your sorry ass."

John couldn't stop the frown from appearing on his face. He had hoped Katrina wouldn't still be mad at him, but it seemed she was still very mad.

"Sorry Kat."

Katrina just nodded and began to do her job. After taking down all of his measurements, Katrina realized she forgot his inseam. She got an evil idea in her mind and knelt down.

"What are you doin Katrina?" John asked.

"I forgot to do your inseam. Chill out John."

John just nodded but soon felt something he wasn't too sure if it really happened.

'Did Kat just touch my dick?' John asked himself.

John looked down at Katrina who seemed to be running one of the tape measure down his leg. When she ran her hand back up his leg, she gently and not so obviously brushed the side of her hand against his crotch. John looked down at her once again. He couldn't believe how she was acting like she didn't just do it. He was very confused now. Of all the times she had measured him before, John knew she never touched him except for maybe the first time she measured him.

"Ok John you're done." Katrina told him.

Katrina watched as John walked off the stage and went to sit next to Mackenzie. She watched as John flirted with the buxom blond, closed her eyes, and tried to control her emotions. She felt an arm come around her shoulders and opened her eyes. When she did her eyes were looking at Dave's chest.

"You know sometimes its not fair for you to be so damn tall." She told her boss.

Dave smiled and hugged her. He then gently dragged her over to her large design table.

"What are we lookin at here Trina?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Note:** I wanna thank my friends Dani and Amanda. They helped me with many of the ideas for this story.

**Chapter 9**

Randy was wearing a black wife beater, khaki cargo shorts, and black flip flops. His hair was perfectly gelled and styled. He wore a silver chain around his neck and a Rolex on his left wrist.

"Damn I thought you said you looked like crap." Katrina told Randy as she closed her apartment door.

"I do look like shit Trina."

"No I look like shit Randy. You look like you just stepped out of a GQ summer magazine or something."

Randy turned to look at Katrina and smiled. She looked cute barefoot and wearing a pair of blue and black plaid boxers that were so rolled up you couldn't see the elastic waistband anymore. She also wore a white wife beater. Her long chocolate brown tresses were pulled up into a messy half ponytail. She also wore her black eyeglasses. Randy walked over to stand in front of where she sat on her kitchen counter.

"Trina you look cute."

Katrina crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Randy.

"Kittens and babies are cute Randy." She said with a huff.

Randy placed his hands on Katrina's hips and brought her off the counter and up against his body. Katrina gasped as the softness of her body came up against the hardness of his.

"Randy what are you doin?"

"Showin you exactly what I'm thinking right now." He told her before he closed the distance between the two and kissed her.

Katrina moaned into his mouth as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. After kissing for a minute or so, Randy felt her legs shake a little. He rand his hands down her sides down to place his hands on the roundness of her butt. He grabbed a firm hold and lifted her with ease. Katrina wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked into the living room. He sat on her couch and then pulled away slowly.

"I didn't come over here for this Trina…" He said making sure she knew.

"I know. I didn't invite you over here for this. I won't lie and say I don't want you right now."

Randy ran his hands up her body pulling off her shirt. When he saw the blue satin bra she wore and saw the outline of her hardened nipples, he quickly took off her bra as well. Katrina moaned and shifted on his lap as she felt his hands on her breast. She quickly pulled his shirt off as well before she pulled away from him. Randy watched as she began the walk back to her bedroom. A few feet away from him she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

'Holy shit…' Randy thought as he watched her take off the boxers and left them on the floor revealing her full naked body to him.

Katrina walked all the way to her bedroom door and noticed him still sitting on the couch. She turned to fully face him and leaned up against the wall just outside of her bedroom door. She ran her hands over her body enticing him before walking into her room. She stopped just in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him.

"You comin?" She asked seductively.

Randy licked his lips as he stood up and kicked off his flip-flops. He unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. He pushed them off his hips and down his legs, leaving them pooled on the floor. He then made his way to her bedroom and stopped where she first did. He pushed his boxers off and left them on the floor next to hers. When he finally made his way into her room he noticed her standing just inside the doorway leaned against the wall. He walked over to her, picked her up, and pressed her against the wall.

"I promise slow and gentle later…but right now I can't wait."

"Later huh?" Katrina asked looking at him with a smirk on her face after wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hell yeah…" Randy said just as he sank into her.

The next morning, after countless rounds of fast and slow sex, Randy slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and noticed Katrina was out of bed. He heard the shower running and smiled as he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. As he opened the shower door and joined her, Randy noticed the tattoo on the small of her back. It was a rose chain that stretched from one side of her back to the other complete with yellow roses woven into it.

'Where have I seen that before?' Randy wondered as he felt Katrina's wet body against his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Chapter 10**

"Ok everyone listen up!" Dave yelled as he stood behind is desk.

Everyone that would be working the club tonight for the VIP's was in his office for the meeting he had called. The only one who wasn't there was Katrina because Dave knew people would start to wonder why she always wore the mask around the people she worked with. So instead he had met with her earlier that day when he picked up his suit, Kaitlin's outfit, and Mackenzie's outfit.

"Tonight we have some very important people coming in tonight. They are all very wealthy men and are here for a bachelor party. These men are also very good friends of our head of security, John, so please be good tonight. We'll be closing at 1 am tonight. We'll also have our regular customers as well as our VIP. Some of you will be working on the bottom floor for our regular customers while the rest will be working on the top floor in VIP. Here are the assignments for our VIP. I want Randy and Jeff up there tending bar. As far as security goes I want John, Mark, and Glenn. Glenn I want you to keep an eye mostly on Delicious. I don't need anything happening to her. John you keep your eye on Star."

John nodded as Dave paused. While he might be the head of security, he was always paid a little extra to keep his eye on Dave's fiancée Kaitlin who was called Star when she danced.

"Maria I want you up there serving. As far as dancers go I want Candy, Star, and Delicious up there. Everyone else you get bottom floor." Dave said as everyone nodded.

Looking around the room he noticed some of the dancers looked mad that they weren't chosen for VIP. Dave knew they would get over it because he always used Kaitlin for VIP. For the other two spots he usually cycled through all the girls giving everyone a fair share. He had told Mackenzie earlier that he wanted her working upstairs with Candy (Candice), Kaitlin, and Delicious. He told her he wanted her to watch as they worked the VIP so she could learn. He told her to provide lap dances as well as helping Maria with serving.

"Ok remember tomorrow is Jeff's gallery showing at Waterfalls. For those of you who don't know where that art gallery is…it's next to Katrina's shop." Dave told everyone.

When he saw them nod, he continued.

"After the gallery show is over at nine, John is having a party at his house. This is just a regular party not an entertainment one." Dave finished and then let everyone know to get to work.

"Hey John wait…" He called out.

John waited until everyone left and then had a seat across from Dave.

"What's up big man?"

"I just wanted to let you know that on the days Katie takes off you will be the one watching Delicious. You will still be receiving your extra fee for this."

John nodded as he listened. He had a feeling Dave would ask this of him. He just hoped he could control himself around the masked woman. Every time he saw her dance, all he wanted to do was carry her off and have his way with her.

"Anything else man?" John asked before standing up.

"One last thing…how long have you worked for me John?"

"Since you opened up five years ago. Why?"

"You've worked for me longer than anyone here. I trust you the most out of all my employees. Of course you know that since I trust you to watch my fiancée."

John nodded wondering where this was going.

"Kaitlin and I have talked about her taking time off. She also thinks maybe I could use a day or two off as well when she has them. Plus I'll need to take time off for our honeymoon."

"I agree. You could use some time off man. You two are pretty much here day and night."

"Exactly. So my point is…I'm offering you the chance to be my partner. You would receive half of the profits, run the place while I am gone, help me run it while I am here, help me handle any hiring and firing, and help with decisions. You would have the office right next to mine."

John sat shocked at what all Dave just said.

"Isn't that Katie's office? I thought she was your partner also."

"Katie doesn't need her office. She is actually the one who suggested you have it since after mine it's the best one here. Katie never wanted to be a partner in the club. So I'm still full owner. If you need time to think that's fine."

"Fuck no I don't need time to think. I'll take it."

Dave smiled as he and John shook hands. He handed all the paperwork his lawyer had drawn up to John.

"Take this to your lawyer and have him look it over. Then bring him in with you tomorrow around noon. We'll sign everything and it will be official." Dave told his friend as they shook hands.

John nodded and left the office. He was so happy right now. He had to tell someone. At that thought, John frowned. The one person he wanted to tell was mad at him. He decided he would try to call her anyways and dialed Katrina's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat…"

Katrina couldn't help but smile from where she was. She was glad she was still sitting in her car in Evolution's parking lot. If she had came in when John called her there might be a problem.

"Hi John. You sound really happy."

"I am Kat. Dave just offered me to be his partner. He's also giving me the option of paying him an amount and becoming co-owner of the club."

Katrina was happy for him. She knew that John had been interested in opening his own club someday. This would really help him.

"Congratulations John. I'm so happy for you. Why don't you come by my place tomorrow morning and we'll do breakfast to celebrate?"

John sighed. "I can't Kat."

"Oh…" Katrina said sadly.

"Remember my friend Rob?"

"The one we went to high school with?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah. Well he's getting married next weekend and his bachelor party is tonight at the club. After we leave here when it closes, we're headin to my place to hang out."

"Oh ok. Well some other time then. Gotta go John. Bye." Katrina said hanging up before he could speak.

John sighed again as he slid his phone shut. He had a feeling there was something going on with Katrina. Ever since their fight a few weeks ago, things just hadn't been the same with them. Katrina had seemed a little more secretive then she'd ever been. Plus she still seemed like she was mad at him. He put it out of his mind for the time being and got ready to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Chapter 11**

Katrina made sure her mask was in place before walking into the club. Once inside she headed straight to the dressing room she shared with Kaitlin and changed. After putting on a robe she headed to Dave's office where Kaitlin and he were waiting for her. Just before she could go inside, she was stopped by Melina.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little masked stripper."

Katrina turned and looked at the woman whose stage name was Diamond. She never liked the woman though the two never had problems. She felt like Melina game women a bad name the way she whored around. As a dancer, Melina seemed to go overboard. After the first night working at Evolution, Katrina almost thought Melina was going to take off her g-string too.

'Wouldn't be surprised if she did.' Katrina thought.

"What do you want Melina?" Katrina asked disguising her voice.

Melina looked the young woman up and down. Her chocolate colored hair complete with honey and auburn highlights was long and flowed down in loose waves stopping a little past her butt. She wore a dark rose colored red sheer dress that ended at mid thigh. It had lace that covered her breasts of the same color. It seemed to be snug over her large chest and flowed out under her bust. On her feet she wore a pair of heels like all the other dancers wore in the same color as the dress. The shoes had ribbons that tied up her calf stopping at her knee. The shoes almost looked like ballerina shoes but with a heel.

"What are you staring at?" Katrina asked.

"I'm starin at you tryin to figure out why Dave hired you. You aren't anything special." Melina said glaring at the young woman.

"Aw Melina…someone needs to tell you that green is not a good color for you."

"I am not jealous of you!" Melina said with a scoff.

"What pisses you off more Melina? The fact that you know I'm a better dancer than you? The fact that my breasts are the size you wish yours were before the surgery? Or is it that I've only been here for a few weeks and Dave is already using me in VIP?"

Before Melina could respond she saw John coming out of Dave's office and smiled. She walked straight over to John. John looked up and noticed the two women standing outside the office. Melina sauntered up to him and pretty much clung to his side. When he looked at the other woman, he felt that familiar stirring in his body. He couldn't help but notice the way the material clung to her large, curvaceous breasts. He wanted to rip the material away from her body, run his fingers through her hair, and bury himself inside her. Before he did all of that though he wanted to rip the mask straight off her face. He wanted to see what she really looked like unhidden behind the mask. He looked down her body and wanted to feel her legs wrapped around his waist or resting on his shoulders.

'Why in the hell is he staring at that bitch?' Melina thought angrily.

John felt Melina press her body even more up against his and shook his head. He looked at the masked woman.

"Dave and Kaitlin are waiting for you. Go ahead inside. I'll see you in VIP later."

Katrina nodded before heading into Dave's office.

"Lock the door behind you." Dave told Katrina as she walked in.

Katrina nodded and shut and locked the door. After doing so, she pulled the mask off slowly. When Dave noticed the smirk on her face and the anger in her eyes, he asked her about it.

"Fuckin Melina bein the nasty bitch she is. I'm telling yall now if she keeps pushin me I'm puttin her outta commission for awhile."

Dave and Kaitlin nodded both smiling. Dave knew he was probably going to have to fire Melina soon. She caused too many problems with the other dancers. Before announcing their engagement, Melina was always hitting on Dave. After their happiness was announced, she turned to John. Dave felt sorry for his friend. He also knew John could be a little bit of a ladies' man and really hoped that he didn't do something he might regret.

"You ready for tonight?" Kaitlin asked her friend.

"Yeah. I gotta admit it's gonna be a little weird stripping in front of some of John's friends that I've known just about as long as him. But at least they won't know it's me."

Dave and Kaitlin nodded their heads. They excused Katrina and watched as she put the mask on and then leave.

"I'm worried about her when the secret comes out." Katilin told her fiancé.

Dave nodded fully agreeing with her. "I think she is setting herself up for hurt. I also think that John is gonna be mad at us because he'll know that we knew."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Kaitlin told him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Chapter 12**

Katrina stood behind the curtain up in VIP waiting for Kaitlin to finish up her routine. She had to admit she was nervous as hell. She heard a noise to her right and turned to see John standing a few feet away from her. He had been talking into his walkie-talkie, but once he was finished he headed over to her.

"You ok Delicious?" He asked.

"Yeah John. You can call me Ann if you want." Katrina told him once again disguising her voice.

"Ok. Well Kaitlin is comin off the stage now. Glenn is out there watchin over you. The VIP guys are old friends of mine. They know the rules so you'll be ok."

Katrina nodded and then smiled at Kaitlin as she came through the curtain.

"Good luck girlie. Give em a good show."

Katrina nodded and headed through the curtain. Kaitlin noticed John watching her friend as she walked off.

"Wish you were watchin over her tonight?"

"Nah."

"You're a horrible liar John. You're attracted to her."

"I ain't gonna lie to ya Katie. That new girl is fine as hell, but I've already got issues with one woman. I need to fix that first."

Kaitlin looked at John confused.

"Somethin is goin on with Katrina and me. I don't know what's goin on with her. I need to fix my friendship with her before I even start workin on something with any other women."

Kaitlin nodded starting to wonder for the first time if maybe John returned Katrina's feelings for him. Kaitlin went into her dressing room she was sharing with Katrina and changed as John waited outside for her. Then the two headed to Dave's office. The one cool thing about Dave's office is it had one of those two-way mirrors so he could watch over everything at once. John usually spent most of his time in here watching over things with Dave. Once standing next to Dave and looking out over everything, John turned his eyes to watch the VIP area. His eyes caught the masked dancer as she slowly slipped the sheer material off of her body. Underneath that she wore a g-string the color of the gown she had been wearing. He watched as she ran her hands through her hair and over her body. He wanted his hands to be touching her. He watched then as his friends slipped bills into her g-string as well as the lace garter around her leg. He had seen many of men doing this before since the masked dancer had started working there. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he felt more anger than he had ever felt before.

"Honey look…" Kaitlin whispered to Dave from where they sat at his desk.

Dave looked over at his friend watching over things. He noticed the anger radiating off of his friend and his fists clenched at his sides. Dave just shook his head as he turned back to his fiancée. He noticed that she had changed into a corset top and a black skirt that fell to the middle of her thigh.

"John…"

John turned from the large two-way mirrored wall to look at his friend.

"Get out…"

"Dave!" Kaitlin exclaimed as she hit his arm.

"What?" Dave asked grinning at her.

"Ask him nicely." She said somewhat sternly.

"John please get the fuck out…"

John just nodded laughing as he left the office. Heading into his new office he noticed it too had the two-way mirrored wall. He went and sat in one of the chairs that sat in front of the two-way mirrored wall. He placed his elbows on his knees and watched everything going on. He began to feel like he couldn't just sit there and headed back to VIP. He walked over to his friend Rob who was the man of the night.

"Hey John." Rob said as he stood next to him.

"Hey man. Enjoying yourself?"

"You know it. This last girl is probably the best one."

John nodded as he watched the masked stripper seemed to be finishing her set. He noticed one of the men moving closer to the stage.

"Rob who's that guy?"

"His name is James. We met him a few months ago workin out at the gym. Why?"

"I don't like the look in his eyes." John said moving closer to the stage himself.

It seemed he got there just in time too. He saw James pull the masked stripper off the stage. She started screaming and trying to push the man away. John saw red. He ran over getting there the same time as Glenn. He grabbed for the man as Glenn grabbed for the dancer. John grabbed the man and pushed him against the wall. He called Mark over and asked him and Glenn to escort the man outside of the club.

"With pleasure." Glenn and Mark said at the same time with anger clearly evident in their voices.

John took off his jacket, wrapped it around the dancer, picked her up, and carried her back to her dressing room. As he made his way to her dressing room he could feel her shaking the whole way. He opened the door and sat her down on the large cushioned chair in the room. He then grabbed her robe off of the vanity bench. He pulled his jacket off of her, helped her stand up, put the robe on her, and tied it completely shut for her.

"John? Come in John…"

John looked down at his side at the radio clipped to it. He lifted it up and pushed the talk button.

"Yeah Dave?"

"I just heard…is Ann ok?"

"Yeah I think she's just a little shaken up. I've got her in her dressing room. Let me get her calmed down and check her over. I'll radio you when yall can come down."

"Ok I'll spread the word so no one comes in." Dave said.

John turned the radio off and placed it on the vanity table. He then knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Are you ok?" John asked concerned.

He had to admit he was a little surprised at tonight's events. While it might be a normal event occurring in clubs such as their own, they had never had this kind of problem in their club. Katrina looked up at him through tear filled eyes. John pulled her into his arms and then sat on the chair in her place. Katrina just let him hold her and comfort her. After a few minutes she lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him. John wiped the tears from her cheeks and softly smiled at her. Neither knew why the next thing happened when it did, but they both wanted it. John moved one of his hands from her cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her to him. He then placed his lips against her own. Katrina moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. John moved her to where she was straddling his lap.

'Oh my God.' Katrina thought thirty minutes later as she was left alone in her dressing room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Note:** Thank you to all of my reviewers. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. Things have been hectic here with me fixing to move. Plus for awhile I kinda lost the writing bug. But now I'm back and I hope yall like it all.

**Chapter 13**

Kaitlin came into their dressing room and noticed Katrina sitting on the chair in her robe dazed. She shut and locked the door and knelt in front of her friend.

"Kat are you ok?"

Katrina looked at Kaitlin and couldn't stop the tears falling from her cheeks.

"John is gonna hate me when he finds out."

Kaitlin looked at her friend confused. It was then she saw the condition of her friend.

"You and John? In here?"

Katrina nodded remembering how John's kisses felt. She couldn't help but smile a little as she remembered how it felt to feel John inside her. That smile soon left her face as she thought of what would happen when John found out that Ann, aka Delicious, aka the masked stripper, was really his best friend of many years Katrina.

"He's gonna hate me Katie."

Kaitlin just looked at her friend not really knowing what to say. She just held her friend while she cried. Once done crying she helped Katrina freshen up and once dressed, the two women headed out to where Dave was waiting for them. Dave noticed John looking at Katrina with a different look on his face. When he noticed John lick his lips, Dave instantly knew what had happened. When he looked at Katrina he knew he was right.

'Good lord help us all when John finds out that is really Katrina.' Dave thought.

The next day was Jeff's first gallery showing at Waterfalls. Waterfalls was a coffee shop that sat next to Katrina's store. No one knew who owned Waterfalls except for the one person who owned it. When John and Randy walked inside the coffee house, they noticed Jeff's photographs had been blown up in different sizes and were showcased everywhere.

"Hey look there's Ann."

John looked where Randy was pointing thinking he was going to see the masked stripper. Sure enough he saw her, just in a large picture. Around the large picture were ones of smaller sizes of her in various levels of undress. The large picture of her she had her legs wrapped around the pole and was hanging upside down with her hands on the pole under her head. John groaned as he saw the look in her eyes in the photo.

"Hey Katrina is here." Randy told his friend.

John looked over at where Katrina was standing talking to Jeff and slowly made his way over. Randy looked back at the photos of the masked stripper and something quickly caught his eye. In this picture, the woman only wore a small pair of lace boy shorts that barely covered her curvy ass. What caught his eye was a rose chain that stretched from one side of her back to the other complete with yellow roses woven into it.

'Holy shit! Ann is Katrina!' Randy thought shocked.

Randy looked over at where Katrina was standing talking to Jeff and John. He then looked around for Dave and Kaitlin. He found them standing in front of a small area showcasing photos of them together that Jeff had taken. He quickly walked over to them.

"How long are yall planning on keeping this from John?"

Dave and Kaitlin looked at Randy confused.

"Who Ann really is…" He said softly.

Dave looked at Randy as he ran his hand down his face in frustration.

"Look we all know Katrina has been in love with John for the longest time. She came up with the idea to audition to be one of our new strippers. She knew John would be at the amateur night. She fully planned on being herself when she did it. She wanted John to look at her as a woman and not just his best friend. But then she chickened out and became the masked stripper Ann. She is going to tell him but she just doesn't know how." Kaitlin told Randy softly.

Randy nodded wondering how he himself was going to keep this from John. He then noticed Katrina walking over. He waited until she was in front of him before he gave her a hug.

"I know Katrina…" He whispered into her ear.

Katrina pulled back and looked at him. She then took a hold of his hand and pulled him with her to the office in the back of the building.

"Katrina are you sure we should be in here?"

"I know the owner…" Katrina told him as she shut the door behind them.

Randy looked around the office and his eyes stopped at a photo on the desk. It was of an older man and a little girl. You could tell easily the little girl was Katrina.

"You own Waterfalls don't you?"

"Yeah. I bought this building thinking of turning it into where I did my designing business, but then I decided to open it into a coffee shop/art gallery. How did you find out?"

Randy walked over to the chocolate brown leather couch she sat on and took a seat next to her.

"The next morning when I climbed into the shower with you I noticed your rose chain tat. I felt like I had seen it somewhere before. When I saw one of the pictures of you with just that scrap of lace barely covering your ass and you looking over your shoulder…I remembered."

Katrina nodded as she looked away from him for a few minutes.

"Are you gonna tell John?"

"Not my place to do so Katrina. What I wanna know is when are you going to?"

"Things are difficult now…" Katrina trailed off really not able to look at Randy now.

"Did yall…" Randy started to ask but stopped.

He could tell when she wouldn't look at him that she had slept with John.

"You had sex with him? When?"

"It wasn't me he was with Randy. He was with Ann. You know he wouldn't have sex with Katrina."

Randy really felt bad for Katrina. He knew she was in love with John. He himself was starting to fall for Katrina though too. Later after the showing everyone headed to John's for the party. Katrina had rode with Dave and Kaitlin back to their house to drop Kaitlin off. She was really, really tired and wanted to go to bed early. Katrina and Dave both offered to stay with Kaitlin, but she insisted they both go to the party. Katrina thought about Dave and Kaitlin's suggestion to dress differently. They stopped at Katrina's new loft apartment not too far from Evolution for her to change and then headed to John's.

"You're gonna kill him wearin that Kat."

"That's the plan Dave. That's the plan." Katrina said as they left her apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Chapter 14**

When they showed up at John's, they just walked in and went straight to where everyone was in the bar. Ken Kennedy looked up and noticed Katrina.

"Holy shit girl…what the? How the? Damn…you are fine."

Katrina laughed nervously. Everyone had been staring at her since they got there and it was making her seriously nervous. Jeff and Matt walked over and hugged their friend.

"Katrina you look hot tonight girl."

"Thanks Jeff. You two look good too."

Jeff smiled and weaved his arm around Katrina's and pulled her away. Once they were out of sight, John walked up and began talking to his friends. Ken looked at John and shook his head.

"What man?"

"Well why you were off somewhere bangin Melina…someone showed up with Dave that I almost didn't recognize."

"Yeah me either…" Matt replied agreeing with Ken.

"I must say she does look different tonight huh boys?" Dave said with a smirk on his face.

"Dude she looks fuckin fine as hell…that's what she looks." Ken said to Dave.

"Who are yall talkin about?" Paul asked walking up to the group.

"Katrina…" Jeff told his friend.

Paul nodded wearing a big grin.

"Hell yeah I saw her earlier…damn….and in a skirt too. Man those nice tan legs of hers…damn…"

John looked around the room looking for Katrina. There was no way the guys could be talking about the same girl. No way. Katrina didn't dress up for the parties unless it was formal. Even then she never wore a dress or skirt. She always wore black pants or something similar. He heard some cheers over by his pool table and followed Ken and Jeff over there. He saw a woman leaning against the pool table getting ready to shoot. Her back was to him so he didn't know who it was. It sure didn't stop him from admiring her long legs or how her skirt rose up in the back almost enough to make you think you were going to get a peak at her ass. He watched as she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder as it seemed to be in her way. When she had done that he was able to get a side profile of her body, but not her face since her hair had fallen in the way again. She wore a white button up shirt with black pinstripes, a dark blue jean skirt with a small jean ruffle at the bottom that ended a few inches above her knee, and black boots. When he took a second look he could clearly see the outline of a bustier underneath her shirt. He knew what those were due to his last "friend". When she sunk in the eight ball, he watched as Jeff Hardy gave her a hug. It was then the woman turned around.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Ken turned to his friend and smiled. He then looked at Dave.

"Looks like John found Katrina."

Dave had noticed how hard John had been staring at the woman. He also knew that John did all that without knowing who it was and that saddened him a little for Katrina.

"I think he did more than find her man. He was fuckin checking her out!"

John just shook his head and with a glare in his eyes he made his way over to where Katrina stood with Jeff's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Ken and Dave looked at each other worried.

"You don't think he's gonna do something stupid do you Ken?"

Ken shook his head yes. "Dude he just found out the woman he was undressing with his eyes was Katrina. If you ask me someone is gonna get hurt in all this and a hundred bucks says it aint John."

Matt shook his head and the two headed over ready to break something up once it was started.

John walked up to Katrina and Jeff having no idea whatsoever why he was or what he was going to do or say when he got there. Jeff noticed John walking over to them first and nudged Katrina. John watched with anger boiling through his veins as he watched Jeff lean in to whisper in Katrina's ear. Katrina smiled at Jeff and then looked up when he stood in front of her.

"Hey John…" Katrina said with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi…can we talk?" John asked her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Chapter 15**

Katrina nodded and followed him out of the room. She had to admit she was a little surprised as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into his room. She sat on one of the comfy chairs in his room and motioned for him to sit in the other one.

"What's up John?" Katrina asked once he sat down.

"That's what I wanna know." John said staring at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at you! What the hell are you wearing?"

Katrina finally realized what he meant. When she stood up she was about to start yelling but she noticed something. John's mouth might be yelling at her, but the rest of his body was enjoying her new look. She could see that by the bulge in his jeans. She smirked as she walked the few steps to where he sat on the footstool to the other chair.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Hell I'm more covered than quite a few of the girls here!"

"Oh really? Let's see shall we? Bend over…"

Katrina was about to protest but then felt his hand moving her body to bend forward. She gasped in surprise as she felt his hand right where the back of her jean skirt ended. John couldn't believe what he was doing. His hand was on the back of Katrina's thigh and he knew if he moved it any higher he'd be touching the swell of her ass.

"I lost count how many times I was able to see your ass tonight…"

Katrina stood up and turned to John. She watched as his hands went to her hips and she soon felt herself being pulled to straddle his lap. John ran his hands up the side of her body, stopping right under her arm.

"And this shirt…and bustier…what the hell Kat?"

Katrina smirked as she noticed how he was staring at the cleavage that was shown thanks to the two mentioned garments.

"John how the hell do you know that this is a bustier?"

Katrina paused to take a look at him. When she saw the look on his face and in his eyes she shook her head.

"Never mind…stupid question."

John placed his hands on Katrina's cheeks and brought her face up to look at him.

"Why did you do this?"

"Everyone keeps bugging me about the way I dress. The girls all talk shit about me cause I am always wearin jeans and a T-shirt. So Dave and I were talkin about it and we both thought it was a good idea to try something different. So here I am."

John ran his hands back down her body and brought them around to grab her ass. Katrina moaned as he moved her body over the growing bulge in his jeans. She then pulled her face to his and kissed him. John moaned as he felt her body moving slightly against his as he deepened the kiss. He ran on of his hands up her side and around the front to grab her left breast. Katrina arched forward pressing her breast fully into his hand.

"You like that Kat?"

"Oh god yes…" Katrina gasped out as he pulled the material of the bustier down a little and ran one of his fingers across her exposed nipple.

"Wrap your legs around my waist so we can move this to the bed." John softly ordered her.

Katrina nodded as she wrapped her left leg around his waist. When she went to move her right foot but found something was stopping her from moving it. She looked down and noticed she somehow got a thong tangled around her boot heel. She pulled away from John and looked him dead in the eye after pulling the thong from where it was stuck.

"Did you have another girl in here earlier?"

"No I didn't. You know how messy my room can get…"

Katrina then stood up and walked over and looked in the trashcan next to his bed. She knew the trash was emptied every day and when she saw a used condom sitting in there she knew he'd lied to her. When she looked at the floor it was then she recognized the thong. Hell she should since she made it for one of the dancers.

"Ya know I can't believe you would sleep with someone and then try to sleep with me later. I can't even believe you were stupid enough to sleep with Melina! Hell I don't even know why I am mad. We're not dating…"

Katrina then paused at seeing the look on John's face. She didn't know if he was hurt or angry.

"And we will never be together. Goodbye John."

Katrina then walked out of the room and walked over to where Dave was standing.

"Is there anyway you are ready to leave?"

Dave looked at the saddened look on his friend's face and then looked at Randy Orton who he was standing next to.

"Yeah. Randy's ridin with us and stayin the night."

"Ok."

Katrina then followed Randy and Dave out of the house. She'd made it to Dave's vehicle and was about to climb in, but she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around and saw John standing there.

"Kat please…talk to me…let me explain…"

Katrina pulled her arm from his grasp and shook her head.

"To be perfectly honest with you I don't want an explanation. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. And to tell you the truth…right now the site of you alone makes me sick and disgusted. I can't believe I actually let myself fall in love with you and wanted to be with you. I thought even if you did give me a chance I'd be different. But what you pulled tonight…that just proves you'd only see me as some whore. That's not me and never will be. Goodbye."

John just watched as she climbed into the back of Dave's Navigator with Randy. That next afternoon he was explaining what happened to Jeff as he helped him set up the bar for work that night.

"Wait…Randy? Orton? Like the guy we work with?"

John looked at Jeff confused.

"Yeah why?"

"Randy has a crush on Kat. He has for awhile. I thought it was just lust at first but it's not."

John just rested his head on his arms that rested on the table and sighed. He'd fucked up big time and now he didn't know if he'd be able to fix it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Chapter 16**

**The previous night after leaving John's**

Katrina walked into Dave's house and went straight to his liquor cabinet. Dave and Randy looked at her concerned, and then Randy turned to Dave.

"Dude you go on. You have a meeting you have to be up early for. I'll take care of her. You know you missed Katie tonight so go crawl into bed with her."

Dave nodded and after telling Katrina goodnight, he went into his own room. Randy walked over to where Katrina sat on the kitchen counter. He noticed she had a medium sized glass and was pouring some Jack Daniels in it. He knew something happened to upset her, and he had a pretty good idea it had something to do with John.

"Trina are you ok?"

Katrina looked up at Randy and nodded. She began to let her mind wonder. She gave Randy the once over and really liked what she saw. Randy was wearing dark blue jeans, a white wife beater, and a black button up shirt. His hair was styled perfectly and she couldn't help but admire the way he smiled or his beautiful eyes.

'Why is she starin at me like that?' Randy wondered curiously.

He too had been admiring the way Katrina was dressed tonight, and there was more than one time tonight that all he wanted to do was find out what she had on under the shirt and skirt. And there was definitely more than one time tonight that he was picturing her bent over forward in front of him wearing nothing but the black boots she wore.

"Randy? Randy…"

Randy shook his head a little and then looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I've been calling your name…what were you thinking about so hard over there?"

Randy took a step forward putting himself right between her legs. Katrina took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You really wanna know?"

Katrina nodded not trusting her voice after seeing the look in his eyes. Randy put his hands on her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter putting her in the perfect position to feel how hard he'd become.

"I was thinking about all the times tonight that I was wonderin what you had on under that shirt and skirt. Then I started thinking about all the times tonight that I was picturing you bent over in front of me in those boots and them alone."

Katrina moaned as he finished his answer with a little nip at her ear. She leaned back a little and looked right into Randy's eyes. She started to run her finger up and down his chest stopping it right at his belt buckle.

"You wanna find out?"

Randy was glad he wasn't drinking anything because he knew it would've ended up all over her. He ran his hands down her back and brought his hands under her ass and lifted her up. Katrina wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Randy then carried her to the guestroom. As soon as he had the door closed he pushed her back against it. When Katrina groaned he pulled back away from her neck where he was sucking, nibbling, and kissing.

"You ok?"

Katrina nodded fiercely and brought his mouth to hers. Randy moaned against her mouth when she started to grind her pelvis against his. Randy then carried her over to the bed and dropped her on the end of the bed. He couldn't help but admire the way her breasts bounced as she landed on the bed. Before either of them could make a move, Randy's cell phone rang. His phone was sitting right on the nightstand next to the bed.

Katrina looked at the phone and saw the name Adrianne.

"Who's Adrianne?"

When Randy looked down at the floor instead of her, Katrina knew the answer. Katrina pulled her clothes, that seemed to quickly fly off once they'd been in the room, back on. After that she headed back out to leave Dave's place. She called the one person she knew she could count on right now to come and get her. She hoped he wasn't busy with the girl he had been seeing. She pressed the walkie talkie button on her phone after finding his name and crossed her fingers. Luckily for her they didn't live too far away. Meanwhile at apartment complex not too far from Dave's house, was two other people about to go past a line they've never crossed before.

"Baby are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah Delilah I am."

Delilah smiled up at the man and brought his lips back to hers. As the two kissed, he removed her shirt and began placing soft kisses along each area of exposed flesh. His facial hair rubbing against her skin tickled and pleasured Delilah. She brought her hand up to the back of his head and gently tugged at his hair. When she felt his mouth on her left breast her back arched involuntarily. His mouth enclosing on her nipple began to cause a warm feeling in her upper body. As his lips and tongue made their way down her body, the warm feeling followed. Just as he started to unbutton her jeans, they both heard his NEXTEL beep as it had been alerted.

"Don't answer it baby." Delilah pleaded with him as she held his head to her body.

He nodded against her abdomen running his tongue around her navel slowly. Something stopped him from continuing. That something was what he heard next.

"Jeff…" Katrina's broken voice came through his phone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I only own Katrina and Kaitlin.

**Chapter 17**

Jeff Hardy looked at the woman lying under him and the two had worried and concerned looks on their faces. The feelings flowing through them forgotten as the broken voice of one of their best friends, was heard. Delilah reached for his NEXTEL and handed it to him.

"Kat?"

"Jeff…if I interrupted something I am truly sorry. I need you to come to Dave's and get me."

Jeff and Delilah looked at each other confused.

"What are you doin at Dave's?"

"I'll explain later Jeff I promise. Please…"

"I'll be right there Kat. Hang tight ok?"

"Hurry Pooh bear."

Jeff felt his stoKath tighten. She hadn't called him that in a long time. When they first met, he had come over to John's to find her lying on the couch sick and watching Winnie The Pooh. After finding out it was her favorite cartoon, he had started calling her Piglet and she called him Pooh bear. Of course it was only in private. Jeff jumped up glad he still had his clothes on.

"I'll be right back ok?" Jeff asked after he placed a kiss on Delilah's forehead.

"Ok baby. I'll be here. Just hurry and get Kat. I knew something was gonna go wrong after I talked to her earlier. I have a feeling I know what might have happened. If I am right she's gonna need the both of us."

Jeff nodded and left. When he got to Dave's house he noticed Katrina sitting on the bottom of the steps. When his headlights shone on her he saw mascara smeared down her cheeks from tears. What he noticed the most was how broken she looked. For as long as he had known her, he had never seen her look this broken. He knew right then and there what went wrong…John.

The next morning, Delilah found her friend, Katrina sitting on the balcony of his apartment.

"Wanna talk about it Kat?"

"Well I've learned I'll never be the right kind of girl for John."

"What happened last night?"

"Well remember me telling you I let Dave talk me into dressing up?"

Delilah nodded motioning for her older friend to go on.

"Yeah so I dress up. I managed to catch the attention of the man I've been in love with since I met him. We go to his room where things just start to happen, only for me to find out that he had been in there a few hours earlier with another woman."

"How did you find that out?"

"The heel of my boot got caught on a thong. I went and checked the trash can by his bed and there was a used condom in it."

"Gross on both parts."

Katrina nodded sadly. "It gets worse though…"

"How?"

"I recognized the thong as one I had made for Melina."

"Eww! He slept with that? I can't believe it. That girl is like a public merry go round."

Katrina nodded and sighed.

"So then what?"

"At first he tried to lie, and after I saw the thong and condom he knew he couldn't lie. I believe my exact words to him were, "Ya know I can't believe you would sleep with someone and then try to sleep with me later. Hell I don't even know why I am mad. We're not dating…" Then I said, "And we will never be together. Goodbye John." And I got Dave and we left taking Randy Orton with us."

"Did John try to talk to you at all?"

"Oh yeah. He came outside after us and grabbed my arm just as I was getting into Dave's truck. He asked for me to please talk to him. He wanted to explain."

"What did you say?"

"I said "To be perfectly honest with you I don't want an explanation. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. And to tell you the truth…right now the site of you alone makes me sick and disgusted. I can't believe I actually liked you and wanted to be with you. I thought even if you did give me a chance I'd be different. But what you pulled tonight…that just proves you'd only see me as some whore. That's not me and never will be. Goodbye."

"Damn Kat. No wonder he was upset when I talked to him earlier."

Katrina looked at her younger friend confused.

"I told him I wouldn't be able to help him do something today. He said it was fine but he sounded really upset. So what happened to make you leave Dave's? I know it wasn't cause you did something with Dave."

"You're right." Katrina told her.

"So what happened with Randy?"

"Randy is an asshole like every other man. We almost slept together again until his cell phone rang and it was his girlfriend."

"Adrianne?"

"You know about her?!"

"That's his ex. They've been broken up for awhile now. She calls him all the freakin time still though. Randy will get to where he'll be able to move on and then she calls and he goes right back to thinking all women are like her."

"So is that why he never denied having a girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Randy knows me though. He should know I'm not like that."

"In his heart he does. In his mind…eh that's another story."

The next night at the second gallery showing of Jeff's to show the rest of his photos, John had never been more happy to see Katrina in his life. His smile soon dropped when he saw her walk up to Randy and wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind. He couldn't hear what was said, but from the body language he felt he was too late. Now because of his own stupidity…he'd lost the one woman who he knew in his heart was the one for him.


End file.
